


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad .....?

by lovenhardt1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? What the fuck are you doing standing on the kitchen chair?”</p>
<p>“Mouse!” Adam said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, eyes widened in fear or possibly hysteria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad .....?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the amazing @Thraceadams

  


“We got any snacks? And no, honey, I don't mean a carrot or cucumber or some shit like that.” Tommy asked from his spot on the couch where he and Adam were spending a lazy Sunday afternoon watching some shit movie Adam had picked.

Adam laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s temple before getting off the couch. “You’re so spoiled you know that right?”  
“Who? Me? Naw, that can’t be!” Tommy said in mock protest, voice lazy with love.

“What on earth do I see in you??” Adam replied, echoing Tommy's tone before bending down to steal a small kiss.

Tommy fluttered his lashes teasingly. “Gorgeous brown eyes looking up at you with these,” he traced a finger along his lower lip, opening his mouth seductively, licking his lips lighty, “Wrapped around your cock, sucking. Plus you know,” Tommy shrugged a little, almost dismissively, “You can’t help it, you love me.”

“Well, there is that.” Adam said, grinning on his way to the kitchen.

Tommy heard the sound of cupboards being opened and closed and the scrunching sound of a bag being opened and the contents poured into a bowl.

“While you’re out there, can you get me a beer too?”

Tommy knew he was pushing it but yeah a dude's gotta try.

“Be more of a guy! I dare you,” came the reply from the kitchen. But Tommy heard the fridge open and a huge smile broke out on his face. He certainly was spoiled.

The sound of a scream ripped through the air followed by the sound of glass breaking and scrambling of chairs. Tommy bolted from the couch and ran for the kitchen.

“TOMMY!! OHMYGODOHMYGOD.”

Adam's panic-filled voice made Tommy’s heart beat violently as he searched the kitchen for, well, he had no idea what he was looking for but Adam was standing on one of the chairs to the table and the floor was a mess of broken glass, snacks, and beer.

“What? What the fuck are you doing standing on the kitchen chair?”

“Mouse!” Adam said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, eyes widened in fear or possibly hysteria.

“Mouse?” Tommy raised an eyebrow in a mock question, laughter bubbling in his chest.

“MOUSE. Right there.” Adam said, his voice high-pitched and almost squeaking as he pointed. Tommy slowly turned around to look and there it was, a small brown mouse with a little white stripe around its neck almost as if it was wearing a collar.

The mouse sat in the corner staring right back at Tommy. The small black eyes looked curious and scared at the same time. Tommy turned back around to look at Adam and there was no holding back his laughter this time.

Adam glared at him and Tommy laughed even harder. Bending forward and grabbing his thighs, laughing so hard that his stomach hurt. Adam kept darting his eyes back and forth between Tommy and the mouse and his facial expression kept changing from pissed to anxious depending on which one he was looking at.

“This isn’t funny Tommy. Do something!” Adam hissed when Tommy’s laughter finally subsided.

“Jesus, Adam it’s just a mouse. Look at the size difference. It’s scared of you!” Tommy extended his hand to Adam, trying to get him down from the chair. But Adam held his hands up and shook his head violently.

“No! Get it out first! I’m not kidding; I’m not leaving this chair until that fucker is gone!”

Tommy took a long look at Adam and sighed.

“Okay big boy. One mousie going out.” He turned toward the mouse, still sitting in the corner, making itself as small as possible. Tommy actually felt worse for the mouse than for Adam. Adam at least knew what all the ruckus was about even though Tommy can’t decide which one of them is trembling the most.

Tommy took a couple of slow steps toward the mouse.

“You’re not just gonna pick it up are you?” Adam asked in a horrified tone.

“What else do you want me to do?” Tommy answered quietly before he carefully cradled the little guy in his palms. He whispered soft nonsense to it as he carried it out into the garden and let it go.

When he returned to the kitchen Adam was cleaning up, and without a word Tommy joined him. They cleaned up in complete silence, which was the only reason Tommy could hold back the laughter. But when the last piece of waste was put into the trashcan Adam pulled Tommy into a fierce hug and Tommy broke down into laughter again. This time Adam joined him though, and they clung to each other until the laughter died down.

“A fucking mouse, Adam!”

“Oh shut up, I hate them. They’re small and fast and just NO.”

“I totes got to be your knight in shining armor.”

“Yeah, well, I was getting you a beer and you do get to top every once in a while too. Gotta let you feel manly and fierce sometime ya’ know.” Adam says fondly.

“Says the bitch on the kitchen chair!”

“You can’t help it though, you love me.” Adam said copying Tommy’s words as well as his tone from 10 minutes earlier.

Tommy smacked a loud kiss on Adam’s lips and said “So much big guy, so much.”

The end.

  



End file.
